


Sunshine Smile

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Dean Cooking, Drabble, Fun, Gen, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam loves how happy Dean is when he’s cooking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel DEW - Write about Sam from Dean's POV or about Dean from Sam's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is purely for fun.

Dean cooks like he does everything else; with passion, intensity and abandon.

He makes a godawful mess – the kitchen’s freaking huge so how he manages to use every surface is beyond me – but luckily for me, he’s as happy clearing up as he is cooking.

I smile whenever I hear him whistling or singing along to the radio.

I think he’s only truly happy when he’s driving his Baby, and when he’s creating a culinary masterpiece. 

He’s always anxious when he cooks something new, until I take a bite, sighing happily, licking my lips.

Then his smile is pure sunshine.


End file.
